


War's Trinity: How it came to be/He the Liminal

by calileane



Series: War's Trinity [2]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Interlude, M/M, godhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calileane/pseuds/calileane
Summary: Answers can come in Dreams. And while new power run throught him Joxer learns that it had already been in him. Had been ''him''. What is he the god of?





	War's Trinity: How it came to be/He the Liminal

**Author's Note:**

> Writing as been difficult for me for quite a long time now. This came to me and I can't seem to write it better. It feels like I can't explain all I want but still can't write it any other way. I'm banging my head on walls and hoping it all came accross as clear as can be. It felt important to name Joxer's godhood. And explain the Trinity. Tell me if it's a fail? I would rather know.
> 
> With much love.

Life begins at birth. Life ends at death. It's an unending circle.

Had it been a flat line Death would have been the final step. But life is forever renewing. And Death is forever happening. They chase each other without fail.

Be it humanity, wildlife or even gods. All of them live by that rule but with the unfair advantage of time longer lasting for the gods.

Still an exception to the rules is known to happen. Sometimes. Not always seen nor recognized as such.

Never before Life and Death circle had to face such an exception. It couldn't exist. The possibility of it was a dream, pure imagination of those who wanted to live forever.

Until it was made real.

Any other exception would have been annihilated as the monstrosity couldn't be allowed.

This...

This was something that was agreed long before creation began.

Life And Death couldn't exist without something pushing them to surpass everything under their domains. They had to be more so no one could derail them. So the circle could exist and never be destroyed. So the balance couldn't be ended and everything be made to fall to the void once more.

That push was born before all other notion in existence. Naming it was difficult. Impossible. It was something ''more''. Vibrant energy and deathly still intent. Part of two domains. Something was wrong/right with it. It came divided in two in all of it's ''being''.

Energy/stillness. Vast/Small. More/Less. Ad Infinitum.

The strangeness of it was that there was something not a soul with a soul. But they were still separated. The only thing missing was a body for this soul but at the time creation didn't know what a body was, what it meant. Just that something more was meant to be. Designed and waited for. Without it nothing else would take form. Creation wouldn't be allowed.

Even the soul was something unknown. Energy and stillness were one and nothing. The Soul was it's divided form. It's opposite twin. It was one unique thing instead of two in one while the energy/stillness was two unique in one. You could lose yourself trying to understand the principle behind it all.

The Soul only missed one thing to be divided in Immaterial/material. Adding to the long list of what this first creation ''was'' and its rule of ''two''.

But for Life And Death to be born from The Push creation there needed something more, a Link.

That Link was a Soul not A Soul. Pure Energy sentient like a Soul. Made to forever link everything into stability. It wasn't meant to take physical form but was given the possibility of it. So it could truly be the Link between Energy/Stillness and its Twin Soul. Having in it everything that was possible in each of the two parts.

And so the push needed was created. Then followed by the Life/Death circle. As The rule of Two couldn't be without a third to allow for exception and possibilities it seemed fair when Life/Death/Circle were three that their push would also be Three.

While its creation was important nothing that came after would ever know the importance of the Push. It would be given another name, the Soul taking form and task in the living world and it's Twin Energy just 'being' deathly still intent that no one else could handle.

It wasn't until someone tried to separate the two that the Link acted, bending time to be born in the world early enough to be 'here' when needed. If needed. Because there was a chance it wouldn't come to be as much as it could still become.

And when The Soul and its Twin Energy were on the brink of ending. Swallowing all of creation with them in a last step that shouldn't be possible : flat lining the circle. Then came the 'possibility'. Their forever there Link given form, given life and death.

The three of them being united made them eternal. For never again would they be allowed to be separated and risk the ending of all.

They were the exception agreed on. They were needed, wanted, loved. But no one had ever known until War's trinity was United. Under a name humanity and gods gave it, a misnomer that wasn't everything the Trinity represented but was in fact strangely right at the same time it was wrong. Limiting but with the possibility of more if understood as it should be.

There was War and War's Power and War's Guide.

The Guide had always been there but unseen, immaterial. Felt by War but hidden to War.

Until The Trinity finally Was.

And The Guide, The Link...

The God of Liminals. The one crossing all, above all crossings. All the pantheons have their one sovereign god but from now on all liminal deities would have one above them and above their chosen kings. For his very being was the only thing stopping an ending no one wanted and he was precious above all others.

 

Joxer.

The young man. No. The young god woke suddenly. From a dream so strange and so real it could only be true. Joxer felt and knew things. What had been hidden with his human birth was freed of all limits. He could cross the barriers and ''see' truly. What he had been, what he was, what he would always be. But still he knew that as he grew into his power, his being, he could make choices and could follow any path. There were unknown possibilities and one certainty. For Joxer would always be one in the Trinity. He was entwined with War and with Ares. The three of them forever one : bound for eternity.

Even with access to memories and knowledge Joxer felt more ''Joxer'' than ever. His human life hadn't been a lie. It had been a truth given a body. His clumsiness was entirely his. His doubts and fears too. Until being born on Earth he had never experienced material life. It was new and scary in ways nothing else could be.

And now ? Well Joxer was scared and in love and doubting himself while certain he was needed and loved and would not ever let go of the gift his husband was. War, and War's power. Everything Ares was. Joxer couldn't let go anymore. He could only hope he would bring happiness to Ares, and strenght when the other needed it.

Joxer the god of Liminals. It could also be said he was the Liminal God. For crossing was the rule of his very being.


End file.
